gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambent Drone
The Lambent Drone was a Drone which has endured a prolonged exposure to Imulsion. It is unknown how long the Lambent Drone existed but they were discovered within the first two days of Frost by the Serans while fighting the Locust Horde in Nexus.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant History Civil War and Hollow Storm By 14 A.E., the Locust Horde was in the midst of a civil war between the Lambent and Horde. After the Lightmass Offensive by the Serans, the Locust Horde was forced to take drastic measures by launching a major offensive in the hopes of destroying the last human city, Jacinto, and flood the Hollow with ocean water in the hopes of drowning the Lambent. By Frost, the Lambent were laying siege to the Nexus, the Horde's capital. Entering deep into the city, the Lambent was able to overcome many of the Horde's defenses. By chance, the COG invaded the Inner Hollow and was caught in a potential three-way war. The COG Gears encountered many dead Locust and Lambent Grenadiers, wondering what had just happened. During Delta Squad's arrival at Nexus, they arrived via cable cars. Marcus, Dom, Baird and Cole saw fighting through a gate; Locust Drones were retreating from unknown assailants, which they knew were not COG as they had just began to land in the area around Nexus. Later on, Delta Squad saw Locust forces retreating, and saw glowing Grenadiers chasing after them. After fighting their way through Locust defenses, they arrived at a battlefield where the Locust were victorious. Baird inspected several Lambent corpses before more Locust ambushed them. They fought their way out, and saw more Locust fighting the Lambent. After going down to the next battlefield, they saw more Locust and Lambent corpses strewn across the ground. Delta Squad later fought a group of Locust that had arrived via lift. When they began to use the lift, the "glowing" Grenadiers returned. One of the Lambent Grenadiers attempted to board the lift, but was shot dead by Private Augustus Cole with a Gnasher Shotgun. The squad was surprised when the Imulsion from the dead Grenadier left the body and went back up where the rest of the Lambent Grenadiers were, who ceased their attempt to board the lift. Lambent Pandemic Eighteen months after the sinking of Jacinto, the Lambent Infection spread onto the surface, threatening the remnant of the feral Horde and Seran people. The Lambent Drones fought alongside Drudges and other Lambent creatures. A large number of Lambent Drones attempted to board the CNV Sovereign during an attack on the ship but were killed by Delta Squad, though not before they managed to kill several members of the crew, including Captain Quentin Michaelson, Rivera and Lowe. Simultaneously, several Lambent Drones were engaged by Augustus Cole's team during a scavenging mission in which they attacked the Gears in their search for supplies and inside the Cougars Stadium. Several Lambent Drones were seen fighting outside fort Anvil Gate.Gears of War 3 E3 demo Some were killed by the retreating Delta Squad while the rest were killed by a blast from the Hammer of Dawn. Some Lambent Drones attacked the city of Mercy when Delta Squad tried to retreat from the city and were killed when Dominic Santiago sacrificed himself to destroy a gas station that burned all Lambent and Locust in the area. They also attacked the rest of Delta while they searched for a fuel shipment at Char. During the Second Battle of Azura, thousands of Lambent, including Drones, attacked Azura in an attempt to stop Adam Fenix from firing his Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. The Lambent forces failed and the weapon fired, destroying all Imulsion, Locust and Lambent, including all living Drones. Behind the Scenes *Lambent Grenadier (Action Figure) SDCC Exclusive 2009 was an exclusive action figure created in the likeness of the Lambent Drone. *Lambent Drones using Lancers cannot use the chainsaw bayonet and cannot chainsaw duel the player, however, in Gears of War 3, they can, but it's quite rare. *If a Lambent Drone is killed while mantling over cover, the Lambent Drone is placed in a cover position on the spot where he was killed and then explode. *On Horde 2.0, if a Lambent Drone is tagged with a Smoke Grenade, rather than dying (as Lambent units cannot be normally downed), he will be incapacitated instead. The Lambent Drone can then be executed any way the player likes, though he will explode at the end of the execution. *The Lambent return as playable characters skins in Gears of War 4. The game features a modified version of the classic Lambent from Gears of War 2 along with an Elite Grenadier and the heavily infected Drones featured in Gears of War 3. These version will not explode when killed. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Gears Tactics'' *''The Slab'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4'' References Category:Gears of War 2 Category:Gears of War 3 Category:Lambent Locust